Dead Space: The Gaming Brother
by Diamond Marine
Summary: It was just another day for me until I played Dead Space at night. Now I'm apparently Isaac's brother who came with him on to the USG Ishimura to find out what happened. Now I have to deal with Necromporphs, a bitchy woman, bad luck, and a Marker that decided that it was hilarious to taunt me. "And can someone get this Hunter to stop hugging me!" Rated T, for now. ON HIATUS FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys, Diamond here bringing you guys something new from me. I present to you guys, my first Dead Space fic. I have been playing a lot of Dead Space recently and I wanted to try my hand at this. My Destiny fic is not being stopped at all, I'm just writing this because the idea came up while playing Dead Space 2's multiplayer. I will actually be trying to do all three games with the DLC's included in some way or another, but no promises. This is also in a different universe than my Destiny story, so I will not know what my Guardian version will be doing in the Destiny universe. Oh, and the multiverse theory is in effect with most of my stories unless I specify otherwise. I will also be doing the story description after this paragraph.**

 **It was just another day for me until I played Dead Space at night. Now I'm apparently Isaac's brother who came with him on to the USG** _ **Ishimura**_ **to find out what happened. Now I have to deal with Necromporphs, a bitchy woman, bad luck, and a Marker that decided that it was hilarious to taunt me. "And can someone get this Hunter to stop hugging me!"**

 **A normal night… ish**

I had just gotten home from another tech engineering job, so I decided to play some games online with friends. Oh, I forgot to mention that I decided to play the Dead Space series at night starting with the first game. Once it reached night I started up Dead Space and waited for the main menu to show up. Once it showed up I looked outside to see a lightning storm going on outside. "Dang, I hope the game doesn't fail on me when I play. Or hits my house, I don't want to know what kind of damage would happen then." I said to myself as I pressed new game. But, as soon as I pressed New Game the storm decided that it should do as I hoped it wouldn't and hit my house with lightning as I pressed the A button on my controller.

"Ah!" I yell out as my house went dark from the sudden lightning strike. I then notice that my house wasn't completely dark due to the TV, mainly because it showed a bunch of static and playing white noise loudly. "Ugh, I think I hit my head while I fell. I'm …suddenly…feeling…tired…" I said while trying and losing to keep awake. I then looked at my TV screen with half-lidded eyes as I saw a meaty and dried blood covered tentacle come out of the screen as I blacked out.

 _ **Welp, this is great**_

I soon awoke in a sitting position to see a screen in front of me.

 **CEC MISSION ER529**

 **Status update…**

 **USG** _ **Kellion**_ **en route to AEGIS SYSTEM**

 **PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS…**

… **Isaac Clarke – ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST…**

… **Jeremy Clarke – SECURITY AND TECHNICIAN SPACIALIST… (EX EARTH GOV)**

… **Kendra Daniels – COMPUTER SPECIALIST…**

… **Zach Hammond – CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER…**

 **DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG** _ **ISHIMURA**_ **…**

 **DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT…**

 **TIME TO CONTACT POINT: 3 MINUTES…**

 _Well, isn't that just fantastic._ I thought to myself bitterly. _Now then, why the hell am I in Dead Space?_ I thought to myself. And as if some unseen force heard my thought another screen popped up.

"Greetings Jeremy, I am the Advisor." The heavily distorted person on-screen spoke. "I figured that you would safely make the trip to this universe, so I fabricated some memories for you so that you can live this life easier. To put it short, you are an ex Earth Gov Security and Tech specialist that met Zach Hammond during both of your tours with Earth Gov. You have been good friends since then and heard from Zach that he is going to be a security chief for a repair mission for the CEC and that your brother, Isaac, is in his crew, so he wanted you along with him on this mission. This is also a recording and you also have a customized Pulse Rifle with you to start you off. You know the rest due to me giving you the memories, and I also built up your muscles and gave you the necessary muscle memory to wield any gun you choose. Now, I will finish this recording by saying that you also have the ability to upgrade your Pulse Rifle and any other weapon you make from any workbench from Dead Space 3 on the _Ishimura_ that you find, as well as any blueprints you made from your main save on Dead Space 3 playthrough. Good luck, Advisor out." The Advisor said as the recording ended, and the screen went away.

I then noticed my brother, Isaac, watching that video his girlfriend, Nicole, sent him. "Have a nice nap Jeremy?" Zach asked me. Usually it should be Kendra asking me that, but she is talking with my brother. "You know me Zach, rather be rested for anything than tired with enemies all around me." I said to him in a snarky remark with a smile on my face. "Yeah, well smartass that hasn't worked for you before." Zach said in a knowing way with a smile on his face. "One time, it only happened one time and you know it." I pointed at him, trying to drive in the point. "I know, but it's always fun to joke with you." Zach said to me. I then rolled my eyes and saw that Isaac was done watching the video. "Hey bro, I'm sure we will get to see Nicole. And you can finally introduce me to her." I said as I realized I never met her. Nor will I get the chance to if things go the same way it goes in the game.

"Yeah, I hope you get to meet her too bro. You'll like her as well." Isaac told me. _I honestly wish I could meet her, but hopefully she isn't dead yet._ I thought to myself. I then noticed the kind of armor I'm wearing. It seemed to be a black camo heavily armored version of the Patrol suit Weller had in the Dead Space 2 dlc Severed. And Isaac had the starting engineering suit you had at the beginning of the game. I also saw a mirror and seen what I look like. I was 28 years old and had short dark brown hair with a short beard that connected with my mustache and a scar over my left eye with a red robotic replacement there instead of my natural Hazel eye. I then noticed my collapsed Pulse Rifle on my right hip just in case I needed it. _Oh, who am I kidding. Of course I need it._ I thought to myself. I then looked into my inventory on my RIG and saw I had my usual amount of medkits from DS3 with the ammo from DS3 as well, meaning I most likely won't have to scrounge up ammo of every type of gun. I then saw I had what I called a 'Skeleton key', I called it that because it can open doors that only high-ranking members of either Earth Gov or any high-ranking personnel can enter.

"Hey Zach, how long till we leave shock space?" I asked Zach. "Any second now Jeremy." Zach said to me. Our main pilot then started to count down. "We're leaving shock space in 5…4…3…2…1!" The pilot finished as we exited shock space to see Aegis VII outside the viewport.

"All this trouble over that chunk of rock…" Kendra said as we saw a huge hole on the planet's surface. Zach then looked at Kendra and said "Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium... now, where is she?" Hammond said as he looked for the _Ishimura_. Then after he said it a ship that vaguely looked like a human ribcage slowly grew in size due to us drawing closer to it. "Ah, there she is. We now have visual contact." Hammonds said as he spotted the now nearing ship.

"So that's the _Ishimura_ , impressive." Kendra said as she saw the Planet Cracker in it's dark glory. Zach then started to fill Kendra in on Planet Cracking and how the _Ishimura_ is the first Planet Cracker, until I interrupted. "Uh guys, shouldn't there be lights on?" I asked to everyone on board. "There should be… Corporal, try to get the _Ishimura_ on comms." Zach ordered. "USG _Ishimura_ this is the USG _Kellion_ responding to your distress call, Come in _Ishimura_." The Corporal said on his comms headset. "Corporal, take us in closer for a better look." Zach said to our pilots. And that is when the comms unit came up. We all heard static at first and then a growl came out of the static as the line was cut. "Hmm, it seems like a busted comms array." Isaac said right next to me now leaning forward in his seat. "USG _Ishimura_ , we are proceeding with landing. We'll have your comms fixed in no time." Zach said as our pilot activated the shielding. "We're pulling in now, should be there in a few seconds." The Corporal said as we were heading for one of the docks. That is when the tethers on the _Ishimura_ gave us the middle finger. "Sir, it seems their docking tethers have been damaged! I can't stop us from being pulled into the hull!" The Corporal yelled out to all of us. "Then switch to manual and try to land at one of the docs!" yelled to the Corporal. "No, we shouldn't risk it. We need to leave!" Kendra tried to argue back but it seemed everyone just ignored her. It was then that the viewport was closed and we crashed into the _Ishimura_ with me seeing a small necromorph run across the screen. "WHAT the hell were you THINKING!? Were you trying to get us killed!" Kendra started yelling at Zach. "Hey Ms. Daniels, Zach just saved our lives by doing that. If we abandoned our course, we would have definitely ran into one of the asteroids in that asteroid field." I stated to Kendra as I was stretching to pop out any kinks. "Fine, hold still I'm linking up everyone's RIG to the ship." Kendra said as she typed on her pad and lights on my RIG showed up with full health of eight bars. _Strange, I didn't know I had THAT much health. Probably was from the Advisor._ I thought to myself as Kendra moved on to Isaac. "Sir, I'm not getting any reading from our port booster. It might be malfunctioning." The Corporal said to Zach.

I had already walked out by then with my helmet in my hands. "You alright bro?" Isaac said from behind me outside the ship. "Yeah, just have a sense of dread from this place. I want you to be careful while here, this place just doesn't sit well with me at all." I said to him as I put on my helmet activating the two-red lights right where the right eye would be. I then brought my Pulse Rifle to bear. Sadly, everything went as it normally would with the beginning of the game except when Isaac was to activate a security panel. "Isaac, Jeremy, go and activate that security panel so that we can know what the extent of the damage is." Zach said to us brothers. "Will do." I said as Isaac nodded. Isaac opened the door and went though first but stopped. "Oh my God…" Isaac said out loud. "What is it bro?" I asked but already knew. Isaac moved to the left so that I could see the long bloodstain on the ground. "Damn." Is all I could say about it. We then proceeded to the panel and activated it. The same scene played out but this time me and Isaac ran down the hallway to get away from the necromorphs who were right behind us. Me and Isaac finally made it to the elevator at the end and got in. We were just about to go down when a Slasher opened the doors with its bone scythes and thoroughly decapitated itself while leaving one of its' arms with us. I could see that Isaac was already starting to freak out. "Hey bro, remain calm. I don't want you getting hurt from these things." I said to Isaac as he looked at me. "How can I remain calm after that, and how are you so calm as well?" Isaac asked me, still shaking like a leaf. "I'm not to be honest. But you don't have a weapon on you, and I need you alive. Can't go home without my brother now, can I?" I said to Isaac.

We finally reached the bottom to go into a room that had a body at a table with written above it. 'CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS' "Well, isn't that a nice message." I said with sarcasm heavy in my voice. We then heard screaming and banging on the door that was locked. I aimed my Pulse Rifle at the door while Isaac aimed his newly found Plasma Cutter as well. I then motioned Isaac to shoot the fuse for the door and to get ready. I then opened the door to see a worker in a yellow jumpsuit fall in front of me with a necromorph right on him. The Slasher that was on top of him was about to stab him, but I quickly intervened and shot off its' arms with my Pulse Rifle while Isaac shot off its' legs. The worker even joined in by stomping its head into the metal floor. "Oh thank God, thank you guys." The worker said as he approached us. "I'm Bill Stratton, an engineer on this horrible ship." The now newly known Bill said while shaking a bit. I was also shaken up by that and I can tell Isaac is too. "Nice to meet you Bill, I'm Jeremy Clarke and this is my brother Isaac Clarke. We were on a CEC ship heading here to respond to your distress call." I said explaining to Bill. "Really, then I can get out of this hell-hole." Bill said as he tried to go past us. "No can-do Bill, we lost a port booster and both of our pilots died to those things." I said to Bill, quickly dashing his hopes. He then had a sad look on his face. "Then, I'm going to die here." Bill said with all hope lost in his voice. "Nope. You're coming with us." I said to Bill as he looked like he was going into a depression. "Why would I do that? I'm of no use to you guys." Bill said to me. "Of course you are man. You know this ship better than we do, and all we have to do is find you a weapon." I said while crouching next to the worker. "Now come on, I have a good feeling that we should go where you came from Bill." I said to both Bill and Isaac.

We then reached a room with shutters over a viewport. How do I know they were shutters and not some dark hallway? Well because all three of us nearly shat ourselves when the shutters opened up. Then both mine and Isaac's RIG brought up a video feed of Zach and Kendra. "Jeremy, Isaac are you guys ok?" Kendra asked us through the feed. We didn't even get to answer before Zach said. "Keep your voices down! There could be more of those things out there." We all saw Kendra and Zach standing outside at the tram station. "And who is that with you?" Kendra then asked us as I patched Bill's RIG in with our channel. "I'm Bill Stratton, Chief Technician of the USG _Ishimura_. Jeremy and Isaac saved me from one of those things." Bill explained to Zach and Kendra. "Bill what are those things?" Zach asked this time. "They used to be the crew here. And I don't want to know how they turned." Bill said to us all. "Hey Bill, got something for ya." I said as I threw a Plasma Cutter to Bill. As I did that Kendra and Zach started arguing on if we should stay and figure out what happened or try and leave this place. I then headed to a door towards the way to fix the tram. "And where do you think you're going?" Kendra asked, annoyed that I was walking away. "To fix the tram. Isaac, with me. Bill I need you to stay here. There is plenty of ammo here for you, and all you need to do is aim for their limbs to kill them. But not their head, I have a feeling that would just piss them off." I said as I continued walking to the door. I could hear Kendra growling angrily while Zach chuckled a little bit.

Long story short, Isaac got his stasis unit and I removed the damaged train and we got the things we needed to fix the trams. We made it back to Bill to see three dead necromorphs and Bill standing at the store buying some things before he got in and came out in what looked like a Titan Sprawl Security suit, but instead of having 'Titan Sprawl Security' on it, it said 'USG _Ishimura_ Security'. "Nice suit Bill." I said to him. He turned around with yellow lights as his light color. "Thanks, I've been saving up my credits for something else, but these will do." Bill said as he hefted up his military issued Pulse Rifle with his Plasma Cutter on his left hip. I then see a workbench from Dead Space 3 in the room and walk towards it. In my safe I see some weapons that REALLY make my day. In my safe I have three weapons from when I played Dead Space 3, one is my mainly used weapon: a Automatic Rifle with Shotgun under barrel with Ammo Magnet and Acid Bath attachments. Two: Is a Planet Cracker class Plasma Cutter with Stasis Ammo and Medkit Dispenser (Forgot what it's actually called, but it heals teammate). And number three: A revolver with Acid Bath and Ammo Magnet. All of these guns had +3 Damage +3 Clip, +3 Damage +3 Fire Rate, and +3 Damage +3 Reload Speed. So, they were essentially already awesome guns on steroids. I could just slightly aim over a Slashers head with my Shot Rifle (as I like to call it (aka it's the Rifle with shotgun)) and take off its' whole entire upper body with arms included. And the Acid Bath also helps with using the Rifle part in racking up damage to easily kill with it, also doesn't help they're the upgraded rifle and shotgun pieces for more accurate shooting.

"Hey Isaac, got a present for you." I said as I threw my Shot Rifle to him. "What is this?" Isaac asked confused as to why I have this. "It's a prototype weapon I made, the upper part of the gun is an Automatic Rifle while the bottom part is a Shotgun. And the bullets are coated in acid." I explained to Isaac, who soon had a look of awe at it. "Why are you giving it to me?" Isaac asked me. "Because you only have one weapon. And that gun is pretty powerful, by the way might want to aim slightly above the necromorphs head when shooting the shotgun." I explained to him hoping he would listen to what I said. "Wait, 'necromorphs'?" I heard Kendra ask. "The creatures that used to be the crew. 'Necro' due to them being undead and 'morph' due to them being morphed into the things we're currently fighting." I explained to everyone when they all had curious looks. "That…makes sense in a way." Zach said to me. It was at that point that me and Isaac had started towards the _Kellion_ and done that whole shebang. Eventually we made it to the tram where Bill was waiting for us. "Enjoy your trip?" Bill asked in a 'know-it-all' way. "Loved it. Had some Pina Colladas while there and saw some strippers." I replied like a smartass. "Well welcome back to hell then." Bill said causing all three of us to mirthlessly chuckle. "We might as well get some rest while on the tram, they tend to take a while." Bill said as we got on. "Alright, I'll take a nap." I said as I slowly closed my eyes while leaning back.

 **And…cut. That is the first chapter of my new Dead Space story. I hoped you guys liked it because I loved writing it. I also decided why not save the person you see get killed after you get the Plasma Cutter. You can also tell this story will follow the main story in a different way than normal, such as my character being friends with Hammond and saving Bill at the beginning. I normally see in most stories that the people in it would watch the worker die THEN kill the Slasher, but I figured that I should at least let the poor guy live.**

 **I feel excited to continue this story because I can just do anything to it and still keep it canon as much as possible. I really enjoyed writing a little bit of Bill's lines for this chapter as well. I will not be stopping my Destiny fic at all. And just like I said in the intro I will be using the multiverse theory in my stories unless specified. But I will write more of this story soon and hopefully more of my Destiny story soon as well. Have y'all a good morning, evening, or night. And remember kids, if you see a necromorph laying down untouched then it's playing dead.**

 **Diamond out.**


	2. Chapter 2, The Truth Comes Out

**What's up guys, Diamond here bringing you another chapter of this story. I am making this after the previous chapter because I just can't wait to write it. I am glad to be making this story and having fun while making it. I do intend to make some things hilarious in this, as well as try to be as fucked up as possible since this is Dead Space. So, expect me to be all over the place with this story. I will also be trying to go back to different POVs from now on. I kind of like how I have things going. Anyway, back to the story.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Next stop: Necromorphs, explosives, and portals?**_

 _ **Diamond POV**_

I awoke to Isaac and Bill talking shop. "I mean if we can upgrade the internals on you Plasma Cutter we can make it fire faster, use less energy, and make it faster to reload." Isaac said to Bill. "Yes, but we also have to consider that there is a major possibility that we could break it if we don't know what we're doing." Bill said to Isaac. "Well, we could ask my little brother then. He made this weapon himself after all, and he also has an upgraded Plasma Cutter. I know he always tinkered with things when he was a kid." Isaac said to Bill. Bill seemed to contemplate it. "You think he would?" Bill asked, unsure if I would. "Of course I would. You need everything you can get to survive here." I said, slightly startling Isaac and Bill. "Oh, thanks." Bill said as both seem kinda embarrassed that they were talking about me when I was awake. I then noticed someone in a black suit sitting in a corner of the tram, he looked to be watching Bill and Isaac with a smile on his face.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked the guy in the suit, which caused Isaac and Bill to look in surprise at him. "You already know me Jeremy, but we never met until now. By the way, nice job in saving Bill. The other dimensions have never done that, you are the first that I know of." The man said, looking at Bill. "What do you mean I never have been saved before in other dimensions?" Bill asked the man. "Jeremy how do you know this man?" Isaac asked, even though I can't place my finger on it. "Do you want me to tell them about you or should you do it Jeremy?" The man said to me directly. "Advisor?" I asked the man in front of me. "Yep, nice to finally meet you Jeremy." The Advisor said to me. "Wait what does he mean tell us about you?" Isaac said to me. "Well, we're in a video game. Bill usually dies at the beginning without being able to be saved when you usually get the Plasma Cutter Isaac. And I was never in the game. But you guys are as real as I am, and I do have memories from this universe. So Isaac, don't think I'm not your little brother because I am. After all, I'm glad to be your brother." I explained to Isaac and Bill. "Damn, didn't think you would do it. Now I owe the Advocate in the Titanfall Universe $20." The Advisor said to himself. "Wait, how many games are there of me?" Isaac asked me. "Three games, Dead Space 1, 2, and 3. And you're normally alone in them." I said to Isaac.

Everything was silent as I dropped the biggest bombshell ever on both my brother and Bill. I know that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell them, but I had to do it. "So, you don't exist…" Isaac said in disbelief. "I do exist, that and you never had a brother that I knew of. So hey, you can look at the plus side." I said trying to be optimistic. "What plus side?" Isaac asked. "You have a little brother that can warn you about stuff and avoid other stuff, as well as you won't have to go through hell alone anymore. I'll be by you no matter what." I said, now thoroughly raising his spirits. He seemed back to his old self again, and I looked at Bill who seemed a little distant at the fact that he was supposed to die when we rescued him. "Hey Bill, just know that you're my friend now. And I'll be damned if I leave or let you die on me." I said as I got his attention. It seemed to do the trick since he was cheered up at what I said. "Wow, I knew you were the right choice for this, but damn. I didn't know you could both drop a bombshell on someone _and_ cheer them up right after. But I need to go, just know that you have my contact info if you want to call. Other than that, I'll see you at the end of the line Jeremy." The Advisor said to me as he suddenly disappeared. Literally disappeared, no smoke or anything. _I will have to worry about him later. Now I need to continue with chapter 2 in the game._ I thought to myself as the tram was nearing its' stop. We get off the tram and are now in the medical bay of the ship. We go into the first room to find a woman who is near death but still holding on. "You are here for the Captain?" The woman asked us. "Yes, we are. Do you know where he is?" I asked the woman. I also noticed that she was clutching a bloody torso. "Micoy here said that you would come and to give two of you a kinesis module." She said before handing me the kinesis modules. "Now, I can leave with Micoy." The woman said before she flatlined.

I then passed out both kinesis modules to Isaac and Bill. "I knew that woman, she became a nurse due to her husband getting in a mining accident and later dying in a hospital. His name was Micoy, I guess she thought that was him." Bill informed us. "Damn, that's sad." Isaac said after Bill finished. "No, she actually saw him. The Markers tend to let you see those closest to you for numerous reasons, whether it be those apparitions warning you about the Markers or the other way around. They also can cause mass suicides and major riots with people killing each other. And they control the Necromorphs." I informed them about what Markers can do. "A what?" Isaac asked confused. "Wait, that giant rock is behind all of this?" Bill asked me, which I confirmed with a nod. "Shit…" Was all both Isaac and Bill said at the same time. We moved further down the hall when I picked up the flamethrower schematic. "Here, in case you guys want to buy it at the store." I said throwing the schematic to my brother. We later came upon a room with a store and workbench. "Hey Bill, can I see your Plasma Cutter for a bit. Both you and Isaac should upgrade your suits." I said to Bill. He threw me his Plasma Cutter and went to the store, while I went to the workbench to upgrade his firepower. Another thing I noticed about my safe is that I have all the parts and circuits from DS3. I decided to put a few +2 Damage +2 Clip circuits on his Plasma Cutter and put a Stasis Bath (I believe it's called that, I don't remember) and Ammo Magnet on it. I also decided to put a little spray on it saying 'PROPERTY OF BILL THE DESTROYER' just to have something to lighten the mood. I saw Bill step out of the store with his armor upgraded and smiling a little bit. "Hey Bill, catch!" I yelled to him throwing him his Plasma Cutter. He caught it while looking at his now upgraded Plasma Cutter until he noticed the little spray I put on it, to which he started laughing his ass off. Isaac was confused for a little bit 'til he saw what was sprayed on it and chuckled a little bit. We then tried to head to the med bay but realized that the door was blocked by a barrier. "Alright, we need a thermite bomb to blow a hole in the barrier to get to the Captain and get his RIG." I explained to them. "Wait, why do we need the Captain's RIG?" Bill asked, and Isaac nodded in agreement. And not a second later Zach came on explaining that he needs the Captain's RIG and why he needs it. "That answer your question?" I asked being a smartass.

We then moved on coming to a malfunctioning door that we stasis'd to get through, luckily there was a stasis recharge station right next to us. I also had plenty of the mini stasis recharge packs, as well as medkits and ammo for my guns. I also figured out that my suit has a built-in ammo converter so that I don't have to constantly look for a specific kind of ammo. As we entered a large room on the second floor and a door on the other side across from us. As soon as we all stepped in shutters went and blocked all doors in the room with it going dark. A yellow klaxon light came on and a voice had said there was contamination in the room. We quickly dealt with the hoard of Necromorphs with me using my highly customized Pulse Rifle to keep them at a distance, Bill using his upgraded Plasma Cutter to chop off limbs left and right, and my brother using my Shot Rifle to just overall turn them to paste from a distance. It only lasted a minute at most, but we all went through a few ammo packs. I checked my storage through a holoscreen from my RIG. The thing I figured out about the holoscreens from the RIG is that only the user can see them unless the user enables a certain screen to be viewed by others. I found that I had plenty of ammunition, but I didn't know about the others. We moved on and got the thermite chemicals and headed back to the makeshift barricade. "Wait a second, can't we just all focus our Kinesis modules on it and just move it out of the way?" I asked not only to my brother and Bill, but to Zach as well. "I guess that would work, but you would also need to pull it apart. It would also save you time as well. So go for it guys." Zach said over the comms. Me, Isaac, and Bill then started to pull the makeshift barricade away from the door before we started to pull it apart. We successfully pulled it apart and made our way inside the med bay to head to where the Captain's RIG was supposed to be, and we found his body. Just as an infector had infected it and turned his body into an Enhanced Slasher. "Hey guys, that's an E-Slasher." I said to Bill and my brother, who looked at what the Captain had become. "E-Slasher?" My brother asked, with both him and Bill confused at what I called it. "It's an enhanced version of a Slasher Necromorph, meaning two times stronger and two times tougher to kill." I explained to them. They then nodded in understanding from what I said. "But don't worry, we have simply overpowered weapons with us." I said to calm down their anxiety.

"You know that you are going to have to explain each necromorph to us, right." Isaac said to me. "Yeah, I know. I was actually planning on it." I said to them both. And as I finished saying that the E-Slasher came out of a vent where we were pointing our weapons. The thing didn't last long to the combined fire of our weapons. It only lasted seconds before we had fully cut off all of its' limbs. I then went up to the corpse of the E-Slasher and ripped its' RIG off its' back with a loud tearing sound. After that we were making our way to the tram, and then I had realized something. We haven't run into Doctor Mercer yet. _I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, at least we don't have to deal with a Hunter right now._ I thought to myself. We made it to the tram in a few minutes due to the necromorphs in our way. I could tell that my brother and Bill were having trouble with ammunition, I'm going to have to see if I can upgrade their RIGs to have the ammo converter that mine does. As we made it back to the tram we started to get comfortable since it seemed that the ride from here to the Control Room is thirty minutes, but right before we left we got a call on our RIGs. "Hello? Isaac, Jeremy, Bill do you guys read me?" The voice of Kendra Daniels came through the voice channel. "We read you Kendra, what do you need?" I asked the woman, who I knew where she is and that she is probably trying to stop communications between us and Hammond. "Do you guys know about Hammond, we got split up and now I'm barricaded in the ships computer core. I don't know if he made it." Kendra said in a way that made it seem like she cared, but I knew otherwise. "Yeah, he made it. He is doing good, but what about you? There is probably a lot of vents in there to keep the place cool, so if you just barricaded the door then how are the Necromorphs not getting to you?" I asked her, to which I heard her scoff a bit before she answered. "I don't know, but I hear them outside. I'll try to see if I can contact Hammond." Kendra answered in a VERY annoyed tone. I smirked underneath my helmet as I could tell that Isaac and Bill looked at me confused. "You'll figure out later. Now time to give you guys a lesson on Necromorphs." I said as I then started giving them an explanation on each necromorph and explained all their weak points. "And finally, there's the Hunter necromorph. DO NOT, and I repeat DO NOT stay in one place with these. They can only be killed by being incinerated or by being frozen. They will also regrow cut off or damaged limbs. Any questions?" I asked to the both of them as I looked at their now helmetless faces. They looked extremely shocked, and considering all the info I dropped on them, I would be too. "When were we supposed to meet the Hunter?" My brother asked me. "We were supposed to meet him with Dr. Mercer in the med bay, but they weren't there. So, I don't know now." I said to the both of them. "It also looks like we're at the Control Room tram station. Do any of you have any other questions?" I asked them both.

They both shook their heads and put on their helmets. I can definitely tell this is going to be WAY different from the game. But, I'll just have to make due.

 **Hey guys Diamond here. I am glad that people are following and favoriting my story and I hope you guys enjoy it. I didn't include Dr. Mercer in this chapter because I honestly forgot to add him in, but now I can change how things go from that. I could make Mercer less crazy and more sane and willing to help, or I could make him even crazier and have him make twenty Hunters for our heroes to deal with. I don't know, but I'm getting excited because of it. So many possibilities, I could just make him not appear at all but I won't. Because in Dead Space, the hero gets screwed over extremely because the universe hates them and gives them the middle finger. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Diamond out.**


	3. Chapter 3, Late but not better than ever

**What's up guys, sorry for the while of not uploading any chapters. I've been doing other things, so I didn't even think of writing for a while. That and I've been relying on other fanfics on an outline for this because I honestly haven't gotten far in Dead Space 1, and it's honestly gotten a bit annoying to write like that. So, I'm going to try and stick with what usually happens and also cut it down as well so that I'm also adding my own flair. I am glad that people are following and favoriting the story as well, it at least tells me that people like my stories and want to read more of it. Plus, I hope you guys like the reasoning for there being the 'caretakers' of the multiple universes, like the Traveler for Destiny and the Advisor for Dead Space. I like to think that they take care of their universe and the multiple dimensions for that universe, as well as be in contact with the other caretakers and are friendly with them. There's my little lore bit for you guys about my stories, now onto the story.**

 **By the way, I don't need to mention this at all, but I only own my OC's (aka Jeremy Clarke, Bill, and the Advisor) and nothing else. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Late but not better than ever**

 **Jeremy Clarke POV**

We got out of the tram at the Control Room station, and we walked to where Zach is at. When we entered the room, we noticed Zach at a console typing on it. "Jeremy, Isaac, Bill do you read me!? Come on come on!" Zach was furiously yelling into his RIG comm for us. "We're right here Zach." I say, announcing our presence. "Oh, thank God. I've been trying to reach you guys after we were last in contact. I need you guys to do something." Zach said to the three of us. "Alright but first, remember that hidden comm channel me, you, and Conrad made back in basic?" I ask Zach before he could explain what he needs us to do. "Yeah, why?" He asked me, with the most confused face towards me. "Switch to it when trying to contact me and the group. But don't do it with Kendra, I have a suspicion that she has something to do with our communication problems. Isaac, Bill I'm sending you guys the broadcast for the comm channel." I said to Zach as I sent my brother and Bill the broadcast info. They got into the comm channel now so that we could have a secure way to talk to each other. "What's so special about this comm channel, and who's Conrad?" Bill asked me and Zach about the channel. "Conrad is an old friend of ours who is currently near the top of the Earthgov Cyber Unit, he designed the one of a kind virus and intrusion protector for this channel. We used to pull a lot of pranks the three of us." I explained to Bill and Isaac. "Yeah, wonder what that bastard is doing right now?" Zach said more to himself than us. I actually find myself wondering what he's doing right now as well. "Anyway, the defense systems are down and the ships engines are currently down, we'll need to restart the centrifuge manually to bring us out of orbit. I think we should bring those defenses online first." Zach said to us. "Wilco. We'll get the defenses online." I say to Zach.

This is different, Zach actually is telling us about the downed defenses instead of Kendra bringing it up after we restart the planet cracker's engine. This is definitely different than the game other than me being inside it. We then made our way back to the tram to go to the outside defenses. "You're going to have to manually activate the defenses at a turret to get their targeting array online. I can send the targeting data to the other parts of the ships defenses and we'd be good to go." Zach said to us over our RIG comm units. "Alright, Jeremy out." I said to Zach on the comm channel. We then got onto the tram and made our way to the medical wing due to there being a maintenance hatch to one of the defense towers there for some reason. At least it will be an easy way to get to the tower without walking into space. Don't know why you have to do that when there's a maintenance hatch right there. Then again, I don't think there's a maintenance hatch here in the game either, but I won't lie and say that the hatch is not welcome. We then have to wait on the tram to reach the medical wing station. As we get settled in I check the Advisors' contact info, I decided to give him a call.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard a tired voice from the other side of the line. "You alright there Advisor?" I asked him. "Oh, Jeremy didn't know you called. What do you need?" The Advisor asked me. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk and ask as to why some things have changed in this universe?" I answered, telling him the reason why I called. I heard the Advisor 'hmm' on the other side of the line. "Changed as in how?" The Advisor asked now curious. "The Hunter Necromorph, it wasn't there. Neither was Dr. Mercer." I tell the Advisor. "What?! What do you mean they weren't there? What happened to them?" The Advisor asked surprised. Now I'm seriously confused if the Advisor is confused. "I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are at this. I'm wondering if they're going to show up later or when we get back to the medical wing." I explain to the Advisor. "Why are you heading to the medical wing?" The Advisor asked. "We're ignoring Kendra and activating the defense systems first before bringing the _Ishimura_ back online. That way we don't need to go on a space walk and possibly suffocate or get hit by a giant rock. Instead we're going into a maintenance hatch that connects to a defense tower. I'm guessing it gets destroyed usually because it runs along the outer hull. So, we're doing that first." I explained to the Advisor our plan. "That does sound like a good plan, I'm surprised that things went off course so far. I am concerned with how things are going, especially if things happen differently than in the story. I hope bringing you here was worth it, because I don't know if these changes are good or not." The Advisor said to me. I can understand why he is thinking like he is. "I also wanted to ask you why I was needed to be brought into this universe, what happened to bring me into this? I haven't even finished Dead Space one and barely played Dead Space 2!" I asked. Both Bill and Isaac who have been listening the entire time perked up at this question. "Well, things went extremely bad in more ways than one. For instance, Isaac actually died on the _Ishimura_ instead of living through it, Zach Hammond lived and took his place, _**they**_ woke up early during the time of Dead Space 2 and destroyed everything. I actually had to reset everything back to the beginning to fix things. And the reason I chose you I don't even know, but I'm glad I did because you have done better than I thought and I'm glad for it. Now you know the reason, talk to you later Jeremy." The Advisor said before he hung up.

The tram was silent after the Advisor hung up, enough so that I swear I hear something at the other end of the station. The silence continued until one of us decided to speak up. "So, what do you think will happen Jeremy? After the _Ishimura_ , after the series ends." Isaac asked me, clearly stunned that essentially the god of this universe was both surprised and confused. "Yeah, I want to know what you think as well." Bill said, equally shocked by the revelation. "I don't know honestly, it could all end here, not likely, it could end in Dead Space 2, again not likely, or could be possibly like the normal series but different and end in Dead Space 3. I don't know if all three of us will live or not, I could die and both of you continue on, you both could die and I would be the only survivor, or all of us except Kendra could make it out. Like I said I don't know, but what I do know is that I will try my best to make sure we all make it out alive." I said to them, telling them the truth of what I thought. I see them both look at the ground for a little bit and then look back at me with a light in their eyes, a light to survive whatever comes their way.

As I gave them a small smile, which I have noticed I did a lot less. _Guess the_ Ishimura _is getting to me, seems like I might need to lift everyone's spirits every now and again._ I think to myself as the tram arrives at the station and we get off. As we enter the medical wing I noticed the woman from before that died was gone now, probably made into a Slasher while we were away. We moved on past her location and into the area that would usually hold the Hunter, but no sign of it or Dr. Mercer, which is starting to freak me out badly. Then I hear something bone-chilling come over the loud-speakers, it's _that_ damn song. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when there nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, twinkle twinkle all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so." As the song started the hall got bloodier and bloodier the longer it went on. And I noticed I'm not the only one on edge from this song. "When the blazing sun is gone, when there nothing shines upon. Though I know not what you are, twinkle twinkle little star." The song finished with a very creepy vibe and ended right at the end of the hallway, right at a very blood covered door that was unlocked. "Anyone else hear that song?" I heard Bill ask, with fear laced in his voice. "Yes, I did. And it has me creeped the fuck out." I say to them both. "Has this ever happened in the game?" Isaac asked me as I reached for the door. "No, no it hasn't." I simply say, bringing my Pulse Rifle up to bear as I opened the door.

When I opened the door, I didn't see anything that would have what the very bloody door would hold in it. But when we entered the room the door shut and locked us in. But there was no quarantine happening, but I saw a window shutter open and show a doctor with blood on his lab coat and what looked to be a crazed smile. "Hello gentlemen, I am Doctor Mercer. And you have joined me at a very special occasion." The doctor said with a crazed smile. "And what would that occasion be?" Isaac asked as he got a good look at Mercer. "Why, to see Humanity's children rise from us." Mercer said to us, which I noticed he was behind bulletproof glass. "'Humanity's children', you mean the Necromorphs?" Bill asked starting to realize what Mercer was saying. "Yes, our children. I have even managed to make a special one, one that will truly live on after us." Mercer said as he motioned to a cryo-tank with an E-Hunter in it. "Well, fuck." Is all I said as I looked at the E-Hunter that was frozen. "Behold, the child of Humanity!" Mercer said as if his god had made him into an apostle. I then noticed that he pressed a button on a console to release it. "Guys get as far away from that thing as possible!" I yell as I moved into a corner and saw the others do it as well in different corners of the room. But when I saw the E-Hunter get out of the ice I noticed something different about it, more specifically its' glowing blue eyes. "Uhm guys, this thing is different from the others." I say to Bill and Isaac. "Now my child, kill them so that they can become something more!" I heard Mercer yell to the E-Hunter, but it didn't move. "Uhm, hello?" I ask to the E-Hunter, hoping what I'm doing won't get me killed. But if I'm right, then this thing might be useful. **"Yes, wait. Is that my voice!"** I hear the E-Hunter yelled out in a very deep and rough voice, then look at its' body. **"Is this my body!?"** I hear the E-Hunter ask itself, clearly close to having a panic attack. "Whoa, calm down. What's your name?" I ask the E-Hunter, I then look to Mercer and see his extremely confused face. **"James, James Kington. Who are you?"** The E-Hunter now named James asked me. "Wait, James is that really you?" I hear Bill ask James as his helmet retracted. **"Bill, yeah it's me. Nice armor by the way, you get it from the store?"** James asked Bill, who payed attention to him. "Yeah, but it's more to keep me safe from the necromorphs." Bill said to James. **"What's a Necromorph?"** James asked. "A necromorph used to be Human but are changed by a rock called a Marker. You are a regenerating Necromorph that can immediately regenerate lost limbs and can only be killed by being immediately incinerated or being frozen." I state to James. I see James turn to me with a questioning look. "Oh, and my name is Jeremy Clarke, and this is my older brother Isaac Clarke." I say to James. **"Uh, hello Jeremy and Isaac."** James said to us. **"Wait, so I'm essentially invincible?"** James asked me, his voice being a little bit hopeful. "Yeah you kinda are." I say to James. **"That…is…AWESOME!"** James exclaimed as he then for some reason picked me up in a strange bro-hug. "Hey guys, can someone get this Hunter to stop hugging me?" I ask the others, to which they start laughing their asses off. **(See what I did with the description of the story there.)** **"Hang on, you said that the Marker does this to people? Then why the hell did we even bring it on board!"** James asked us. "I don't know dude, but can you break down that glass for us?" I ask James as I point at an extremely confused Mercer. **"Sure. Is that Dr. Mercer, what is he doing here?"** James asks me. "Well originally you were supposed to kill us because that deranged psycho made you. But now I can prevent someone else's death." I say to James as I glare at Mercer.

" **Then I have no need to wait."** James growled out as he swung his right arm-thing at the window, effectively breaking it. "Wait what are you doing?! You're supposed to kill them!" Mercer said as he started backing up. "I don't think so Mercer!" I yell out as I lined up a shot from my Plasma Cutter to his neck. At a pull of the trigger his head went flying off, and that's when I felt cold inside. Then it just dawned on me that this is the first time ever that I took a life. I have taken lives in the past, but those were implanted memories, not the real thing, and necromorphs didn't count since they were already dead. I just stood there for a minute, staring at his corpse in a daze. "That… is the first time… I ever killed somebody…" I said in a low voice, making Isaac get worried about me. "Hey, it's alright. He would have killed others otherwise." Bill said to me in a poor attempt to make me feel better, only that I didn't hear him due to me being completely wrapped in my head that I just the life of another man. "Hey Jeremy! JEREMY!" Isaac yelled at me, effectively pulling me from my train of thought. "Don't you dare go down that road lil bro. I need you to make it out of here in one piece. You hear me?" Isaac said to me. "Yeah bro, I hear you." I said to Isaac, who just nodded while giving me a concerned look. That is when I noticed Bill and even James giving me concerned looks. "I'm fine guys, I just need a minute." I said to the group. "All right, we'll be up ahead when you're ready." Isaac said to me, letting me have some alone time to come to terms with what I just did. As they left I leaned against a wall and slid down it with my head resting against my knees. "You know, I thought those memories would have helped you through this, but I didn't expect you to have to kill so soon." A voice said to me as they sat next to me. I looked to my left and saw the Advisor sitting next to me on the ground with a guilty look on his face. "I think they actually are, otherwise I would most likely be worse than I am now." I said to the Advisor as I just looked at the floor. "It is still my fault though, if I had chosen someone else who has killed then you wouldn't be scarred like you are now." The Advisor said as if I wasn't before this point. "I became scarred as soon as I saw my first real necromorph Advisor, but I most likely would have to have killed someone in the future. Life would have made sure of it." I said to the Advisor, essentially telling him it would have happened anyway. "Still, I'm sorry that you had to be put through this." The Advisor said to me. "I better catch up with the group, and Advisor." I say, getting his attention. "I don't blame you, I pulled the trigger myself after all." I say while putting on a small smile. "Yeah, you did. No point in making myself depressed over it. I didn't expect James to be in full control either, so having you come along was kind of a good idea after all." The Advisor said, finally getting ahold of himself as well. "Well after this journey, you better send me to somewhere nice." I said to the Advisor in a joking manner, to which he chuckled at. "Yeah, I'll try to." The Advisor said as he went away. Going basically poof.

That is when I took a breath and pushed on towards the others. They all had concern essentially written on their faces as I walked in. "You doing alright bro?" Isaac asked me with concern, to which I just nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. Let's move on, we still need to get to that maintenance hatch and activate the defense systems." I say to everyone giving them a small smile to tell them I'm all right. It partially worked because everyone else tried to smile back in one way or another, but they still gave me concerned glances. We then reached the hatch and I was voted to go in. Isaac stayed behind since he was a normal starship kind of engineer and not really trained to calibrate defense turrets, Bill was much the same except he's a technician and was never given this job or trained in it. There's no need to explain James since he's a necromorph, but it also turns out he was one of the _Ishimura's_ cooks. So I was saddled with the job since I did have experience with it. After that Zach said that Kendra contacted him saying that she could not reach us and that he was going to stop a poisonous gas leak in hydroponics. "Zach no, you don't have a helmet or filtration system to go in there. We do, plus we have a necromorph who was a part of the original crew that is still in control of himself. So I am sending him to you so you have more protection from other necros, just don't shoot the giant dark Necromorph with glowing blue eyes." I said to Zach, trying to convince him to stay there. "Fine, I'll stay here and wait for the guy you're sending. What's his name by the way so I have something to call him while he's with me." Zach replied to us, sounding both annoyed and tired because he can't do anything to help. "Don't worry Zach we'll get out of here. And his name is James Kington." I said to Zach as we finished the call. "Alright, you can head towards him now, I don't think any necromorph will try to bother you on the way so get to him as fast as you can." I say to James as we get onto the tram to head to engineering so we can start the engines of the planet cracker class vessel. **"Will do, I'll try to get there as fast as I can!"** James said as he dived into an air vent.

We then headed to engineering and fixed the engines with us only getting ambushed once by necromorphs. We then headed to hydroponics as soon as Kendra called us saying that she thinks Zach knows about the Marker and overall trying to start shit. To which I told her to shut up and hung up on her, then I told Zach what happened to warn him to watch out for Kendra. We then head to hydroponics and clear it out and do what usually happens in the game, then we head back to the tram as Kendra is telling us of a rock that we can attach a device to call for help with. Though I know it's for her buddies to get here and grab the Marker and possibly kill us too. So what happens when we get there and attach the device? I space it and blow it up just to piss her off, then tell Zach, not Kendra, of an executive shuttle still on board that we can use to get out of here. I also told them of the things we need to get so that we could get out of here as well as warn them about Dr. Kynes.

 **Kendra POV**

This was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission, grab a strange rock and give it to some cultists freaks and get some easy money. Now I'm stuck in the computer core with all of the ways in or out blocked and I'm tying to download the data from the _Ishimura's_ computers. If only I didn't have that asshole of a man Jeremy Clarke there to piss me off, he just thought he knew everything the fucking jarhead. _Oh I can't wait for him doing what he's doing to bite him in the ass._ I thought to myself as I put all of the downloaded data into a drive for safe keeping. I already read all of the reports on the Marker, it was strange how these cultists seem to worship the thing. Oh well, now I just need to find a way out of this hellhole. "Hey sis, do you know a way we can get out of here?" I hear my little bro say. "Don't worry little bro, big sis has that handled. We just need to avoid the mean guy that annoys big sis." I say to my little brother, since he somehow was here and got in here with me, not that I'm complaining. "Ok, thanks big sis!" He says to me, getting a smile across my face. Yes, I'll just have to _deal_ with Jeremy and get out of here with the Marker.

 **And that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys liked what I did with the description for the story and put it in here. I also decided to put a little bit of Kendra's POV in there to see her sharp decline in mental stability and overall foreshadowing of what's to come in a later chapter or next chapter. I also put in a little bit of my character killing another person in there for the first time, which I think I did great at it. It was his first kill afterall so he would freak out, no matter how insane the person he killed was, Mercer was still a person. And taking another's life is no joke, it's called taking a life for a reason. Other than that, I'm once again sorry that this took so long to get out. I need to get into a groove of doing this so I can complete this story and my Destiny story. I still want to complete my Destiny story so it can move on to something more, and not to just complete it. I like making stories, and I like that you guys are enjoying them. So I just want to say thank you guys for reading my stories. It actually does make me happy that you guys read them.**

 **Well anyway, this is Diamond signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4, An End To The Beginning

**Hey guys, Diamond here. I have decided to just have this story encompass all three of the main Dead Space games with some things that happen in-between the games. Now on to the Reviews.**

 **Unlimitedblade: I'm glad you like the story. I hope that it will still be good in the future.**

 **That is so far the only review I have right now. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Jeremy POV**

Me, Isaac, and Bill are heading to the shuttles area when we got a message. "Hello, is anyone still alive on the ship? Me and my girlfriend are stuck in a utility closet. If anyone can hear us, please help!" I then look at the guys and answer the voice. "This is CEC Security Escort Jeremy Clarke, I read you loud and clear. Who am I currently speaking to?" I end up asking. "My name is Jacob Temple and my girlfriends' name is Elizabeth Cross. Please help, I think they're right outside the door." I hear the now newly identified Jacob say. This surprised me, I didn't expect to meet him directly. "We're on our way, just sit tight and use whatever you can to defend yourselves with. If you don't have a weapon, I might suggest using anything like bleach or something else to throw at the Necromorphs. Just stay alive as long as you can, I have a waypoint set up now." I explain to Jacob, hoping he can survive as long as he can. "Hey Jeremy, why did you seem so surprised to hear Jacob over the comms?" Isaac asked me. "Because, in the original game you only briefly meet him before he dies by Mercer. I guess since I killed the bastard, Jacob and his girlfriend can possibly live and get off this ship." I say to the guys. "What do you mean by possibly?" Bill asked me, wanting to know what I meant. "Jacob found his own way of killing the Necromorphs, he used their own limbs against them. While we were walking from place to place I have been finding and reviewing his recordings, he is one tough cookie I'll give him that. I'll also send the videos to you guys so y'all can learn what to do while out of ammo. But since this ship is full of necros I doubt if him and his girlfriend can make it without help." I explain to them as we turn a corner.

Right into a group of 'dead' Necromorphs. "Really, do they really think we'll buy that trick?" I ask the other two as we just look at them. "Yes, they do. But there is a whole group of them and three of us. We'll definitely get swarmed if we try to fight them." Isaac says to me. I then look at Bill. "How strong is this hallway, as well as the door?" I ask Bill, who then sends me a confused look. "Pretty damn strong. Why do you ask?" He asked me. "Just asking." I say with an audible grin. Both Isaac and Bill look at each other then me in confusion, to which I quickly pull out one of a few grenades I've been saving up and pull the pin on it and chuck it right into the middle of the group of Necromorphs. And before either of them could say anything the whole group of necros were soon blown to bits because of said grenade. "And now they are gone." I say, and then start laughing my ass off from seeing Isaac and Bill's dumbfounded expressions. After my laughing fit is over with we quickly get to the door and I knock as well as say, "Anyone in there? This is Jeremy Clarke, we're coming in." The door opened, and a man in some engineering coveralls stood there while using his kinesis module to hold an industrial bottle of bleach that is ready to throw. Behind him is a woman in what appeared to be a lab uniform trying to stay behind him. "You Jacob Temple and Elizabeth Cross?" I ask the both of them. "Yeah, you Jeremy Clarke?" Jacob asked me. "Yes I am, nice to finally meet the guy who can hold off Necromorphs with only a kinesis module and his wits." I say while holding out my hand for a handshake. "I'm not that special, plus I needed a way to defend myself somehow." Jacob said while grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Are there any other survivors on the ship? I want to get as many sane and capable survivors off this ship." I ask Jacob, hoping I can save more people. "Not that I know of, there were a bunch of people trying to survive on the mining deck, but I don't know if they're alive or not." Jacob tells me. I the activate my comm unit. "Hey Zach, can you check the camera feed on the Mining Deck for me, there might be survivors there.

"Wilco, I'm seeing if I can access the feed now. I'm kinda glad that you sent James over here to protect me, the guy had taken down this giant monster Necromorph that destroyed the door. I'm telling yah, it was amazing to watch honestly and I'm glad James is on our side." Zach said to me on speaker phone, since I turned my comm onto that setting. "Hang on did you say James? Is he from the _Ishimura_ as well?" Jacob asked us. "Yep, me and James both are. He was one of the cooks while I worked in the electrical department. I never really went into engineering since you guys always had your technical problems covered." Bill said to Jacob, as well as explain why they never met before. "Jeremy I am looking at the video feed, but I don't see any survivors there, the only thing there is a twisted rock with red glowing script on it." Zach said to me over the comms while James and Isaac introduced themselves to Jacob and Elizabeth. "Ok, I'm going to send Bill with two more people to you. Once they get there prepare some escape pods to head near the giant crater in the planet. Once I give an order to get in them and head there, do it. We'll meet on the planet and take the shuttle out of here." I say to Zach.

Bill then started leading them to the bridge since he heard what I told Zach, but also left Jacob and Elizabeth very confused. Me and Isaac then wordlessly walk towards the Mining Deck. That is when we heard music start to play and a message saying "Enjoy the music."

 **Play You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

 _Show me how to lie  
you're getting better all the time  
and turning all against one is an art that's hard to teach_

I then started bobbing my head to the music as we were walking to our final destination on the _Ishimura_. I also saw Isaac move a little bit to the music we were listening to.

 _Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
and as you step into line, a mob jumps to their feet_

I'm now starting to get fully into the song as Isaac is nodding his head to the beat.

 _Now dance fucker dance  
man he never had a chance,  
and no one really knew it was really only you_

 _And now you steal away, take him out today  
Nice work you did, you're gonna go far kid_

Me and Isaac were now jamming out to the song while we made our way down a hallway with no sign of the Necromorphs. Most likely that is the Advisor's doing, making sure we end this with a bang.

 _With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

 _Slowly out of line and drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me_

As we're walking, listening to the song as well, I noticed the Advisor is walking beside me and mouthing the lyrics.

 _There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay  
and if you can't get what you want, well it's all because of me_

 _Now dance fucker dance  
man I never had a chance,  
and no one really knew it was really only you_

 _And now you lead the away, show the light of day  
Nice work you did, you're gonna go far kid_

 _Trust, Deceived!_

 _With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

 _Now dance, fucker dance.  
He never had a chance, and no one even knew it was really only you_

 _So dance, fucker dance.  
I never had a chance, it was really only you…_

 _With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

 _Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies,  
Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes.  
When you walk away, nothing more to say  
See the lightening in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives!_

At the end of the song, me and Isaac reached the Mining Deck. And that is when I saw the Marker in all of it's twisted glory, pun intended. Me and Isaac make our way towards it, and a Necromorph comes out of a vent behind us. We both quickly turn around with our weapons bared, but I don't shoot. Isaac who saw I was just looking at it did so as well and saw the Necromorph not move towards us. "Heh, looks like we're in the Marker's Dead Space." I say, to which I could practically hear his confusion with his mic turned off. "What do you mean 'Dead Space'?" Isaac asked after he turned his helmet mic back on. "There is an area around the Marker in which the Necromorphs can't enter, or else they are burned to death by it." I state to Isaac. That is when Isaac just got a message, from Nicole. It was just the same as in the game, except I was here, and I can comfort my brother.

"You alright bro?" I asked Isaac as he just kept staring at the screen. "Yeah… I'm alright." I hear him say with a broken voice. "Listen Isaac, if you…" I started saying before I was interrupted. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." We hear someone I didn't think we'd hear from yet, Kendra. And when we look at her there are a few details different about her from when we first met her. For one, she has crazy eyes and disheveled hair, oh and a nail gun pointed straight at an actually sane Terrence Kyne. "Uhm can someone get this crazy lady away from me." Kyne asked. I couldn't blame him. "Why are you doing this Kendra? I mean sure I was kinda being a dick to you, but you were trying to start shit with my best friend. So why, why hold another man hostage?" I asked her, wondering why she was doing this. "Because there is a private shuttle here, and me and my little brother are going to get on it. But first, what I wanted to do for a while now." Kendra said, and ended with shooting one of the nails into me. "Gah!" I exclaimed as I fell on my knee clutching a nail that failed to pierce the armor, and I secretly grab my pistol that I kept from my time in the military. "Why? Why shoot me?" I asked in a fake pained voice, to which she bought but Kyne realized was fake.

"'Why?' Because you shouldn't even be alive with all you've gone through. You, some idiotic jarhead, surviving this is just laughable. But I'm taking that Marker with me, the Unitologists who hired me will be paying me a lot of credits." Kendra said to us, letting her guard down and letting Kyne move his head away from hers offering me a clean shot at her head. To which when she was monologuing about how I am a fool I took out my pistol and shot her in the head. Kyne then got away from her as she fell with a hole in her head. "Thank you, for saving me from that crazy lady, my name is Terrence Kyne, I was the Chief Science Officer on the _Ishimura_. She kept talking to her 'little brother' as if he was walking right beside us, though I do see my dead wife I just ignore her. She's dead after all, nothing can change that." Kyne said to us. "I wish we met under better circumstances, but we have to move the Marker on to the shuttle." I say while pointing at the Marker. "You have a Kinesis module doc?" Isaac asked Kyne. "Yes, why?" Kyne asked, being skeptical. "Because we're going to move it to the shuttle." I say to Kyne. "Oh, well that works out perfectly. I'm glad I didn't do what I originally had planned then." Kyne said to us as all three of us started moving the Marker to the executive shuttle. "What do you mean by that?" I asked Kyne. "I was actually about to sabotage the shuttle before you guys got here. I sabotaged the other systems so the Marker can't get to Earth, but what my dead wife had said once is that if we return the Marker to its' pedestal, then the Necromorphs will be stopped. I don't believe her though since she's dead." Kyne said to us.

As we were putting the Marker into the executive shuttle we heard more Necromorphs coming towards us. I turned around and saw a bunch of Necromorphs forming a literal army around us, about 15 Slashers, 10 Leapers, strangely enough 20 Stalkers, 5 Brutes, and finally a Ubermorph to top things off. "Uh, Jeremy… what is _that_?" Isaac asked me. "That… that my brother is an Ubermorph. And it is just as dangerous as a Hunter." I say in total shock, and with good reason. "Guys, I have an idea on how to kill these guys." I say to Isaac and Kyne. "How?" Kyne asked me. "We stay in the dead space of the Marker and kill them from a distance, and with the Ubermorph Kyne can cut off its limbs when it tries to grow them back and drag it into the dead space of the Marker." I say to the guys as I'm readying my Pulse Shot. I also see Isaac raise his Plasma Cutter, and Kyne ready his Plasma Saw to cut off their limbs. Me and Isaac then aim at the Necromorphs and start laying down fire into them, and all I saw for 5 minutes was body parts flying and Necros dying. After the 5 minutes all that was left was the Ubermorph.

"Kyne get close to the Ubermorph but stay away from its' range. Isaac on three you cut off its' left arm and leg, I'll aim for its' right arm and leg as well as its' head." I say as I aim for its' right side and Isaac aimed for its' left. "1…" I start off whispering, and I hear Isaac's grip on his weapon tighten. "2…" I say out loud this time and see Kyne activate his Plasma Saw, and distracting the Ubermorph from me and Isaac. "3!" I yell out causing me and Isaac to start firing into the limbs of the Ubermorph, and for Kyne to start dragging the Ubermorph into the dead space. After a second of Kyne dragging the Ubermorph in, it started sizzling and the skin started burning away. "Start cutting the growing limbs Kyne! Let me and Isaac drag it in with our kinesis modules!" I yell to Kyne, seeing the Ubermorph start regrowing limbs. Kyne did just that and me and Isaac started to drag it with our kinesis modules, causing it to start full on dissolving while Kyne was cutting off its' regenerating arms and legs. Eventually Kyne stopped cutting since the Ubermorph was dissolving at a rapid rate, until it just stopped moving and fully dissolved. We then started celebrating the feat we just accomplished. "Alright guys, we need to put the Marker into the shuttle now." I say as I sneakily put a small USB into a console I was slowly going to during the celebration. "Yeah, let's get this done bro." Isaac said to me with a big smile on his helmetless face.

We finally loaded up the Marker and got into the shuttle, with me in the pilot seat. I then decided to have a little fun while driving the ship out of the hangar and giving Zach the go-ahead message to leave the station. "Attention all passengers welcome to Marker-Killer Airlines, today I shall be your ships' captain. Please keep all appendages inside the ship at all times and make sure you are strapped in for reentry into the atmosphere. We, sadly, will not be able to provide any snacks or refreshments during the ride due to this also being our escape shuttle off-world, so Isaac don't go eating everything you fat bastard!" I say into the ships' intercom. "Fuck you Jeremy!" I hear my brother yell faintly in the back of the ship, and causing me and Kyne, who is sitting in the co-pilots' seat, to laugh. We then started flying down to the surface of the planet, and right behind the others who are in the _Ishimuras'_ escape pods. _Hope this doesn't screw over the multiplayer team in DS 2._ I think to myself as we're flying down to the surface.

 **{On The Surface}**

We then landed on the surface to find everyone around an empty shuttle there. "Where did this come from?" I asked as I neared everyone. Bill then turned around and saw me, Kyne, and Isaac walking towards them. "This shuttle was stopped from lifting off by the police apparently, good thing is that it has a shockpoint drive. Meaning we can all get away from this nightmare." Zach said to us before Bill could say anything. "Alright then, Zach you need to take Kyne, Bill, Jacob, Elizabeth, and James and get out of here. Me and Isaac will finish things up here." I say to Zach, pointing at everyone but Isaac. "I'm staying here with you and Isaac Jeremy. Even if you like it or not." Bill said to me while stepping away from everyone else. "Bill, I need you to…" I started off saying before getting interrupted. "Not going to happen Jeremy. I'm staying with you and Isaac to the very end." Bill said to me, as he brought out his gun, ready to fight off any Necromorphs. "Alright then. Everyone else, get the fuck outta here and get someplace safe and hidden from both Unitologists and Earthgov." I say to everyone else hinting that they might be in danger. "Where will we go?" I heard Jacob ask me. I then had an idea that will help us later on in the future. "Do you guys know the way to the Tau Volantis system?" I asked them with me smirking on the inside. "Tau Volantis? No, I don't." Zach said to me, with everyone else shaking their heads. I then received some coordinates with a title of: _Tau Volantis Guardian Station Coordinates_. "Well here you go. Get there, watch out for space mines, don't go on any of the ships there, go directly to the space station, and whatever you do don't go on the planet. I'm going to meet you guys there when I can after this. Good luck." I said as I gave the coordinates and instructions. They then said good luck to the three of us and got into the shuttle and left.

Me, Isaac, and Bill then turned around to see the Hive Mind just waiting there. "Bill, you do know what's going to happen now, don't you?" I ask Bill, looking at him. "Yeah, that's why I chose to stay with you two. I don't want either of you going into the _Titan Sprawl_ alone, you need at least one sane guy with you." Bill said to both me and Isaac, causing me to smile inside my helmet. "Then why didn't you leave any of the others here with us?" I ask as a joke, with all three of us laughing. I then bring out the Marker as we head towards the pedestal with no difficulty. The Hive Mind's tentacles then tried to attack us but I just see Bill and Isaac lift nearby trucks and cars with their Kinesis modules and throw them at the tentacles. "Holy shit! What kind of Kinesis modules did that lady give us!?" I yell out at them since no normal Kinesis module should be able to lift Semi-trucks with that low amount of effort. We then reach the Markers' pedestal and I place it there.

Nothing happened at first, but then we saw the Hive Mind start to slowly go dormant. We then went back to our escape shuttle and left Aegis VII behind. "Hey guys watch this." I then say to Bill and Isaac as I took control of the _Ishimura_ remotely. "What are you doing Jeremy?" I hear Bill ask me. "Just watch." I say as I make the _Ishimura_ drop and launch the piece of the planet it was holding towards the planet, thus burying the Hive Mind under rock once more. "How did you even do that?" Bill asked me. "I attached a USB into the _Ishimura_ that allows me remote control of certain systems. Thus, that happened." I say to Bill. "N-Nicole?" I hear Isaac ask to no one in particular, to which I go wide-eyed at. I turn around and actually _see_ Nicole Brennan standing there. "Hello Isaac." It says before she tries to tackle Isaac. I then see Isaac get tackled to the floor and Bill acts surprised. "What's happening to Isaac? He was just on his chair!" I hear Bill ask, thus confirming that only me and Isaac can see Nicole. "Get off my brother you bitch!" I then yell out at Nicole, surprising Bill as to him I ran up to Isaac and just punched air. "What's going on!" Bill yells out, getting mine and Isaac's attention as Nicole left. "My brother's dead girlfriend is what happened. Bitch just tried to strangle him." I say to Bill, which in turn was causing him to freak out. "What do you mean his dead girlfriend?" Bill asked us. "The Markers love to fuck with people by showing them apparitions of dead friends and loved ones." I explained to Bill, with him making a small "Oh." We were then all quiet after that. "That's just fucked up…" Bill said after a while. I then set up a distress beacon, hoping to get found sooner rather than later. "Now, we wait to get picked up." I say to Isaac and Bill, while I'm sitting in the pilot's seat.

 **{End of Chapter}**

 **Sup guys, it's been a bit since I uploaded a chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed my take on the end of Dead Space 1, if I have some facts wrong in the story I'm sorry. I didn't complete DS1 nor the second, but I have beaten Dead Space 3. I will say though that I did have a bit of fun writing this, and this is only the first arc of the story. Now, we have two arcs left to go before this story is finished. This chapter alone has over 4,000 words in it, including the author's notes. Without the A/N it has 3,860 words, that is awesome to me. Anyway, I'm very sorry that this took a while to get out, I blame life and boredom. Next chapter will be the** _ **Previously on Dead Space: The Gaming Brother**_ **.**

 **Anyway that is all, Diamond Marine signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dead Space 2: The Story So Far

**Sup guys, Diamond here bringing you guys a short chapter. This chapter is here to serve as a "story so far" cutscene you would watch at the beginning of the game or in the main menu. I wanted to keep it brief since it's a special day today for me, and I will be getting Mass Effect 1 and 2 as well. I will be doing a ME fanfic as well, mainly while I am actually playing the game, that way I can get the story in league somewhat with canon. Though it will be a crossover of one of my two fics I am currently working on, meaning I will have to complete the fic it will be a crossover for first. And it will actually have a pairing of one of the best girls in ME (just so you know it's going to be a slow burn like in actual ME) and the character of my fic. Enough about that though, on to the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DEAD SPACE FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **Horus115: I'm glad you like my story, and I hope to keep on impressing you and other people as well.**

 **Ilikebob: Thank you for the review stating that. I honestly don't know how I got those two chapters mixed up, plus no wonder no one was answering the thing I have at the end of this chapter.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **I'm also am going to be using something like that so if someone wants to skip me answering reviews and doesn't want to guess at where it ends and possibly miss important bits. But I am also going to be working on the next chapter right after this short one, so I don't know what to say for when y'all should expect it. I will have less time to write considering I am going to be back in college after this weekend, so maybe that will help me with writing since it helped me before. But I hope y'all continue to enjoy what I write and that I hope I will still be able to make good stories, other than that on to the story so far.**

 **{STORY SO FAR, DEAD SPACE 2}**

By the 25th century Earth's resources were ravaged, consumed, exhausted. Desperate and on the verge of extinction we cast out into the void of space and discovered rich new worlds waiting to be cracked open and stripped bare. All of Earth became devoted to this effort, the Planet Crackers were built, the _USG Ishimura_ the first and most famous. Planet cracking became routine, its' spoils kept us alive. Eventually greedy eyes fell upon Aegis VII, restricted for centuries for reasons unknown. Greed and corruption saw to the demise of caution. There buried beneath the surface an artifact, the Red Marker. Long lost, and long forgotten. The religion I once called my own had found its' Holy Grail, the key to Human Immortality. Or so we thought.

It did not bring salvation, it brought doom. The Marker bred insanity, murder, and chaos. It bred Necromorphs. Those who escaped the planet fled to the safety of the orbiting _Ishimura._ The scourge released upon Aegis VII came within. Within hours the _Ishimura_ went dark.

The Corporation dispatched a small repair crew to check on its' investment. Among the crew was an engineer and a soldier, Isaac Clarke and Jeremy Clarke. Isaac had something special aboard the _Ishimura_. In the darkness Isaac and Jeremy found death, and the Red Marker. It was not holy, it was not alien, it was manmade. And it could be used to stop the outbreak. They also found a natural born survivor whose name was Bill Stratton, who ended up becoming a part of the brother duo. Isaac also found Nicole, dead by her own hand she became an apparition for the Marker. Isaac, Jeremy, and Bill engineered their escape as well the escape of others. But everything else was destroyed.

Three years later, they wake in a hospital on Titan Station. An Earth Gov metropolis on Saturn's largest moon. They have survived, but their minds are no longer safe… for the Marker changes all.

 **There we go, it's mainly Dead Space 2s' 'story so far' but I made a few changes for our dynamic trio. I can't wait to get started on the second arc of the story, I don't know if I will simplify some chapters like I did last arc but this will be fun. They will also be joined by another person as well, your hint is that they are part of the Titan Sprawl Security Force. I rather like this, I will also be doing something different than just Jeremys' POV, I am also asking you guys for some OC's to be the EarthGov Riot Soldiers at the beginning of Chapter 13 in DS 2. I will be writing their experience on the Titan Sprawl during the outbreak up until they meet our beloved trio. I'd love to even have a backstory for them as well, hell the Advisor could have brought them there too (Highly doubt it though unless it makes sense in their backstory). I would love to try this idea out with you guys, I would also put their Creators on-screen names on there as well so they get credit and not me. I would also ask that if you are going to give them weapons, then please check the Dead Space 2 wiki on their equipment so that one of them doesn't just have a Rocket Launcher with a Chainsaw attached (though honestly that sounds badass.).**

 **I would ask that if you send one in that it please be in this format.**

 **NAME:**

 **AGE:**

 **GENDER: (Doesn't have to be all guys, I mean look at Ellie)**

 **RANK: (Based off the U.S. Army ranking system. Highest would be Sergeant because they command a five person squad)**

 **SPECIALITY: (Sniper, Medic, etc.)**

 **WEAPONS: (Two each, One Primary one Secondary)**

 **HISTORY:**

 **This is Diamond Marine signing out.**


	6. Announcement Chapter

**Hello everyone, Diamond Marine here. Sadly, this is not a chapter due to me having trouble on how to write the beginning of the second arc of the story. I am having trouble with choosing either the Riot Squad to start with before everything goes to hell in a hand basket or starting with Jeremy and Isaac Clarke when it does happen. So for right now, this story is on hiatus for the time being.**

 **I'm also glad that two people gave me some OC's to use in the Riot Squad. I will have their info as well as the other three I'm going to make. Oh, and for those wondering where Bill is at during all of this? You'll find out when I write it. Anyway, I will now answer some reviews.**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DEAD SPACE FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **Jose556: I'm glad that you made a character for me to use in the Riot Squad. (Will come up with a nickname for Riot Squad later) And if I haven't said it before, yes, absolutely yes on the Dead Space 3 Revolver.**

 **Horus115: Also thank you for leaving a character for the Riot Squad. If it's alright with you though since he is on a Riot Squad that he has a Shotgun or Pulse Rifle as his other weapon. I just don't like thinking about someone living by only using one weapon through the Necromorph Outbreaks. That's why James was sent to Zach Hammond because Zach only had his Pulse Rifle.**

 **Dan Sylverjay: Hello there. I'm glad you're interested in my story and are telling me to write in shorter paragraphs. I actually am glad that you are. I honestly hate writing those long paragraphs because I accidentally do it, and when it does happen I can't really see a way to shorten it like readers would.**

 **The confusion thing or lack thereof, is because Jeremy had a God explain why he was here and that he was randomly chosen, as well as him being in a Fight or Flight mode except when on trams. (Even when I didn't write what exactly was going on) Afterall if anybody is in that mode they don't really focus on what would get them confused, that would just get them killed. I will try and use more of the senses and write down what exactly is happening since I honestly couldn't with the first game. The second game I will be playing through it and write what happens in each chapter of the game and then mix it up with this story.**

 **I will write down what happens as if it is the first time he's seeing it because, as we can all tell from the last part of the first arc, he has pretty bad luck when it comes to Necros and everything's going to be a little switched up due to the destabilization of the universe he was in (The Advisor explains that in one of the earlier chapters). And I hope to improve with writing shorter paragraphs, as well as hope you like what I write after this.**

 **You also have me writing my longest answer to a review ever my dude. But I'm glad since you brung up some very valid points for me to know about. Plus, the reason on why I wrote the first arc the way I did, was because I played only a little bit but didn't want to continue it, so I looked up guides and stuff to use for those chapters. You can tell how that ended up, and I won't try that again.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **Well that's it for the reviews, now on to something else. Guys, I'm asking you all where I should start with the second arc. Should I start with the Riot Squad before the Necromorph outbreak and lead up to it, providing some character to the squad and making it to where they aren't just some faceless grunt. Or should I start with Isaac and Jeremy like it would in the Second game and have it in the middle of a Necromorph Outbreak. I'm fine with either one honestly.**

 **The reason I was asking for OCs and asking where to start is because I want to involve you guys in the story somewhat and to make it more enjoyable. I am glad that you guys like the story and that just makes me want to write more of it. But right now it's on hiatus until I can find a way to continue it, I don't want this story to die honestly.**

 **This id Diamond Marine signing off.**

 **Have a good day everybody.**


End file.
